Boo!
by Ashuriidororo
Summary: A nearly thirteen year old Mary has remembered the days of when she was with "Kitty" and thought it was just a dream. But one night a strange noise comes from the closet door which she investigates. Meanwhile opening the door created a whole new meaning to her 'dream'. Soon, Sulley finds her and now he has to protect her and find her way back home again when her door is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The closet

At 8:30 at night mary got tucked into her bed as her mother came in and set a dish with sugar cookies and glass of milk on the bedside table. She smiled warmly at Mary's face and smoothed out her pink bedsheets. Mary felt at home and safe especially when her three older brothers were not picking on her and the cookies aroma made her sleepy.

"Mary don't you think you should take out those pigtails since it is night time."

She sat up and brought both of her long brown pigtails together to her chin creating a beard,"No, Mom, I want to keep it that way."

She is going to thirteen soon and she wanted to do things her way. Her mom gave a simple sigh and didn't say more. Her mom was an middle aged woman with pale brown eyes and short black hair with bangs similar to Mary's. She gave her daughter one last kiss before turning off her feathery purple lamp and went out the door. After eating half of the cookies and drank some milk she still felt unusually energetic.

Mary couldn't stand the silence so she clicked on her lamp again and took her pink diary from out of her pillow case. She took a blue gel pen out and began writing at a fast pace.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a boring day, my brothers: Rob, Peter and Jeremy were teasing me with my coloring book and made me play monkey in the the middle with them. I just don't understand why brothers hate their little sisters so much. But, I had the weirdest dream last night. It was the same dream I had from when I was about three years old,"_

She looks up rolled her eyes up remembering each and every second of that dream as if it had actually happened to her personally. She had wrote about it about a million times and even had drawn pictures of them to back it up. A blue Monster with horns she for some reason named Kitty saved her when she entered a mysterious factory and a lizard thing named Randal tried to kidnapp her and hurt her. 'Kitty' had also named her Boo, which stuck as her actual nickname after repeating it when she was younger. With all this she kept it near her heart and out of her head.

" _Well, I'm glad it had never happen or I would of totally freaked out!"_

Satisfied with what she wrote she tucked the book under pillow and turned off the lights. This time knocked out and fell right to asleep. The room was dark and looked peaceful like anything would be when it was bedtime. But then a loud buzz came out of broke the silence. She struck out of bed panting having no idea where that noise could have come from.

Not much longer Mary's eyes swung over to the closet doors direction. She shuffled on her pink slippers and took out an old Barbie flashlight in her nightstand. Swiftly she held it out as if it were going to save her from burgulars. The closet door was opened a couple centimeters.

"Strange," She thought because it was always closed.

She was ready to grabbed the handle as she inched closely to it. The knob turned and then her flashlight dropped on the carpet with little sound. She let a little gasp with mixed of suprise and fear. There awaited a total suprise that even she would have not imagined would have come true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: An Old Friend

Mary shut the door quickly glued her back to it and drawned in deep breathes. She wanted to go back to bed but a mysterious forced egged her on to go back. She gulped and decided to open up the door once more. She peered in yet again to see a dark in depth room.

"This was the place from my dream!" She whispered.

Excited she shuffled across the room to get her purple backpack and threw her diary in there, hopefully so she can record her adventures and remember them, and came face to face with the wide open door. She took a breath in and walked in and closed the pink door softly behind her. She landed on her feet and eyed the door. Just like the last time the red button was glowing on the top. But, who could of brought it down this time?

Now seeing the room correctly it wasn't even a room at all it was more like a humungous workplace. A trail of machinery lined the walls and they were cold to the touch. Mary strolled up the endless machines feeling like it will take forever and she might get to the end by morning. Her ears perked as a pair of footsteps echoed as a door opened from the distance. She quickly crouched behind a file cabinet frozen. Each step began to be closer and louder than the last.

Nervous she wrung her hands and waited for the steps to pass her. The steps came and stopped exactly at her location. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hoping the thing will pass on. To her relief the thing opened the cabinet took out some papers and began walking in the opposite direction again. Peeking from the edge she made a pose to run and she ran as fast as she could to the door the stranger came through earlier.

Then it occurred to her, she had nowhere to go. She paused and thought about it deeply. An idea sparked in her head,"Maybe I should find this "Kitty" and maybe he will help me out!"

"But, one problem I don't remember where he lives and if he even lives there anymore."

She sulked and turned around; it wasn't going to matter, anyway, since she was probably going to wake up anytime now. She sat upon a work bench and began to wonder why she hasn't woken up by now. It's suppose to be sunday morning and her mother was suppose to take her and her brothers to church. She was suppose to wear that cute purple dress there today. She was suppose to do everything except dreaming!

She rubbed her face feeling a bit tired again. She walked up to the door again hoping if she were to put her money right she will be able to get a snack from a nearby vending machine somewhere. She began to walk aimlessly until she took an abrupt stop. She walked in to something big and furry causing her to be knocked forcefully to the ground below her.

"Ow," Mary said rubbing her lower back.

She frozed in fear realizing she walked in someone not something. She cautcously lifted her eyes straight up to the giants. They both yelped in fear and Mary kicked her legs backing away from it. She flinched waiting for it to snatch her away; nothing happened. She lifted her eyes again and felt a glourious warmth.

She stood up and stretched her legs and took an even better look at it.

"Kitty?" She asked.

Then a smile spreaded on the monsters face. It was him, the monster from her dreams! He looked the same: blue fur and had horns except for a wrinkle or two and had reading glasses on his nose. He got close to her and hugged her lifting her up from the waist.

"Boo, is it really you, after all these years?" He asked with excitement.

"Yes, it is." She replied back with the same excitement.

They laughed with happiness and Kitty gently set her down.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"The closet door was opened." She explained.

"It was nice meeting you, Boo, but you have to get back to your room."

Her happiness then turned into a grudge. That's it?! That's it for my dream?!

"Hold on a second, I thought we are suppose to go on an adventure like the last dream I had!" She scolded at him.

At first he looked confused but then his face made a bingo expression.

"Well, ah, yes this is a dream! But, it's nearly over so you have to go back to your room or else you won't wake up."

Mary stood her ground and cheekily said," I can keep dreaming."

Suprised his plan hasn't work he turned her back nudged her a bit, "Come on do you really want to stay here and do all this work with me? Oh, and it's mostly paper work!"

Mary turned back around, "I for one, think it would be interesting to see you do your job!"

Out of patience he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the back in there. His grip was gentle but too strong for her hand to pull away so she unwillingly followed him like little bo peep and her lost sheep. He asked her where her door was and she pointed torwards the middle of the room. Still not letting her go his eyes darted back and forth making their way to the middle. The stopped in the very middle of the room and Kitty looked at her in a weird way.

He slowly let her hand go and she held it and rubbed it for a minute.

"Are you sure this is where it was?"

"Of course, why would I need to lie to you about this one?"

She look around and her door was nowhere in site. She swore it was right around here! Someone must have put it back in the door room.

"Boo, we have to get you out of here!" He told her and with that a speaker came on the intercom.

"Coworkers, please get ready for the big day ahead of us!" the voice said brightly.

"Oh no," He muttered.

He sweeped her up by her feet and ran with her down the left side of the room. Mary swung her fist ordering him to let go. Let's just say it wasn't something she had in mind. He put her in a closet and came in there with her.

"Now, Boo, you will have to be quiet and I will try to figure out a plan to get you out of here." He whispered as he was about to leave.

"Wait, you can't just leave me in here!" She splurted.

"I know, but, I'll only be gone for a few minutes tops, okay?"

Without a say so he briskly walked out of there and shut the door with him. Mary relaxed against a trashcan and muttered to herself with how bad things are turning out right now. It was a dream right, so why was it so simple for? Hungry she search for her backpack to see if she left any snacks in there. Luckly, she had some peanutbutter crackers in there that she wished she could of found sooner.

Inside the closet was loads of cleaning supplies and decorations. In one box was full of streamers and in a box beside it was filled with empty gas tanks. Mary waited hoping for an escape. She wished she was back in be right now to be with her family. The closet door opened suddenly with Kitty breathing in horribly.

"I've been waiting for hours!" She said crossing her arms.

He closed the door behind him with a bag in hand.

"Look, it's only been fifteen minutes." He said and pushed the bag torwards her.

It was a costume. It contained a rubbery alien looking mask and a suit made of nylon.

"Is it really nesessary I need to wear this?"

"Yes, on hurry up on put it on."

She looked at it with disgust but since it was a dream, she had to go with it.

"Ugg, this is hard to put on while wearing a night gown."

She put one of her legs through and almost slipped putting on the next. Kitty zippered the back and popped the over sized mask on her head. Heading out of the closet she look like some some silver wrinkly lose-skinned person. He brought her to the side and said,"If anyone asks you are me niece working here for the day, got it?"

She nodded slightly and off they went into the now filled work area. Monster left and right were going into randoms doors. Some were gooey, some were solid , some were scaley and so on. Mary trailed behind him while trying to keep her balance. He explain some things to her and as it turns out the monsters now use laughter as fuel instead of childrens screams and that everyone has to do some funny gig as part of their work.

"Hey, what's up ?" asked an orange hairy looking fellow with an horn.

"Call me Sulley, George!" he laughed.

"Wow, what nice people!" She smiled.

She thought about his name; his name is Sulley? It didn't really suit his large figure. As they walked up to the near edge a voice reached out to them.

"Hey, Sulley!"

Mary lifted her mask a bit inorder to see who it was. A short rounded green cyclopes with two small horns on his head. He was talking to Sulley about some big gig he was going to perform. His eye looked up at her and she began to feel sweat.

"Now, who's this? Did you get a girlfriend?" He asked teasing him.

She wondered if he remembered her. His name was Mike, right. She opened her mouth but was drowned out by Sulley's voice.

"Very funny, she's my neice," He said in a hinted gesture.

"So anyway-a let's go take-a a coffee break-a." He said in a lower voice.

Mike looked at him with a weird expression and shook his head. He returned to talk about business.

"This early in the morning? We've got some work to do!" He yelled as he flipped through paper's on a clip board.

Sulley put his hand on the clip board causing it to bend forward.

"You, really should go out for a coffee break." He said more tensely and even lower.

Mike then made a discouraged look about him and just followed Sulley's advice. Mary looked up at Sulley and his face meant business. They clocked out and walk out of the work building into the city of Monstropolis. Mary was so happy to see them both together again that she forgot to ask Mike her question. Well, anyway, she was going to be found out sooner or later.


End file.
